The Star Piercer
Design The Star Piercer is a train that can fly through space. From the outside, it appears as a normal jet black steam locomotive with a red roof. It's accompanied by three cars that trail behind the main engine. However, on the inside it becomes quickly obvious how incredibly large it is, with a seemingly infinite number of rooms that can be made of any size. Travel between rooms is also strange, as while you can walk from room to room via hallways, at any door you can open it while thinking of your goal room and immediately arrive there. The Star Piercer was originally created by Tec. Rooms Nursery The 'main' room so to speak, and bedroom of Abigail, Culania and previously The Alchemist, many major discussions take place in here usually between the cubs who spend most of their time in here. Library One of the larger rooms, it's filled with books each book telling the entire history of a different universe. It's directly connected to the scouting system, and whenever the it scouts a new universe, a new book is created. Culania's plush Archimedes has taken up the role of librarian. In the Library, there are 4 types of books, Green, Red, Blue, and Grey. These refer to the type of world within. * Blue worlds are protected from the rage of The Destroyer, and are generally safe. * Green worlds are not protected, but are still generally safe. * Red worlds are in danger of being consumed, they're likely to be very dangerous, either from war, disease, or other such problems cause travel to these worlds to be inhospitable. * Grey worlds are worlds that are neither dangerous or safe, but are not a good idea to go to, either from safety concerns, or because the fate of the world may protect it still from the Destroyer's wrath. Garden The garden is a small room with a fountain in the center, several benches, a cool breeze, and flowers and grass inside. It is considered part of the larger life support system. Bathroom The bathroom appears as Japanese style bathhouse and is always very humid do to the constantly flowing water. It has three baths inside, one big, one normal, one small, this is to accommodate the smaller residents who can not swim, and the larger residents who can't fit in the smaller baths. Do not expect to find a toilet here however. Please head to the change room instead. Passenger car The entrance of the train, guests are allowed to stay here on long travels between planets, good friends however are allowed access to the rest of the train. Other rooms * Everyone other than Abigail and Culania has their own bedroom. ** At this point in time only Lute's has been seen. * There is a 'Change room' available to all on the train. While Cat will normally take care of diaper changes for her cubs, should she be busy, or should a larger 'cub' need a change, they are recommended to head there. There is an 'automated' change mode for 'new/unfamiliar' cubs, and a non automated mode for shy cubs. * Main Engineering. This room has yet to be seen, is currently believed to be in the 'Engine' car at the front of the train. Category:Locations